Never Trust Wes On A SSKS Mission
by imperfectperfectiion
Summary: Never Trust Wes on a Super Secret Klaine Spying Mission! David tries to spy on the lovebirds that refuse to admit they're feelings for each other but Wes destroys everything along the way. Klaine; Humour


**Author's note:**

**My first GLEE fic ever, but definitely not my first fanfiction (x . I absolutely love Klaine. But I decided that Wes and David needed more spotlight. I might actually consider making a Part 2 to this if the feedbacks are good (8 Although I feel my writing skills have become realllyyyy ... dry. Apologies for crap writing, I just thought I would share this fic which was produced out of boredom . I didn't re-read the thing so there might be mistakes _ Anyhoo, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Dalton Academy. If I did, Blaine and Kurt would have already been married and fathers of two kids. Duh.**

"Seriously, for the love of all that's holy, how did I end up sitting in the middle both of you idiots?" Kurt sighed.

Wes shrugged mischievously and said, "I guess it's what you call... being a bouncing hippo that sings."

"Dude, that didn't even make sense. Not cool."

"Shut up, David, I don't need you to remind me about my epic fail." Wes retorted at his best friend.

"Glad you actually admitted for once that you're a major fail, Wes. Maybe you should- WOAH." David flinched as Kurt slammed his textbook shut and banged his fist onto the table.

"I swear.. If you don't stop your incessant chatter this minute, I'm going to leave. No, wait, scratch that- NO WES I DIDN'T MEAN 'SCRATCH THAT' LITERALLY NOW STOP SCRATCHING ME – I was saying, I'm leaving this minute. Yeah, this very minute." Kurt had enough. He gathered his textbook's arrogantly and stormed away.

"Hey! Kurt! But we had to tell you something important!" David called out, but to no avail, Kurt continued to storm away until he was out of sight.

"Errr.. buddy?" Wes asked softly.

"WHAT."

"What were we supposed to tell him again?" Wes grinned sheepishly.

"We were supposed to tell him that Blaine is so in love with him!" David groaned, face palming himself and earning a few stares from others.

"He is?" Wes tilted his head to the side, puzzled.

".. I WONDER WHY I'M FRIENDS WITH YOU SOMETIMES." David groaned even louder and left the room, leaving a confused Wes behind, still thinking.

"OH. I remember now! Blaine was- Where's David?"

"We need to keep this SSKS Mission at minimum notice okay." David whispered softly.

"What's SSKS? SsssssKeuSsss?" Wes asked innocently.

"NO. It's the Super Secret Klaine Spying Mission! I need prove that they are so in love with each other so I know when to pull out _THE GAY ULTIMATE GAY TALK _on Blaine."

"Huh?"

"Look! Look! Look!" David hissed and pulled his friend by the collar to where he was currently spying on Kurt and Blaine.

"OW YOU-"

"SHHHHH."

"Okay, okay. What? You've found my dragons?"

"... LOOK." David pointed towards a direction that Wes soon followed.

Kurt and Blaine were seated at the cafeteria, sipping coffee while it seemed that they were indulged in a deep conversation.

"Aww. Look at that. How adorable!" Wes placed both his hands on his chest dramatically as if he was flattered and David rolled his eyes at his friend.

"_Uhmm. Kurt, I have to tell you something.." _The two heard Blaine saying.

"Come on! Say it! Out loud! Say it!" Wes chanted.

"_Please don't tell me you're a vampire. Oh, but I love vampires, actually no I don't, I think they're pretty disgusting, I mean like, Helloo, who drinks blood. Who?" _

David and Wes exchanged bored glances at Kurt's statement.

"The irony of it all." David mumbled to himself.

"Shh, they might hear you!" Wes smacked his friend lightly on the shoulder.

"Speak for yourself-"

"SHHHH."

"_No, actually. I wanted to tell you something much more important." _

"_Oh? What is it?"_

"_.. I'm..." _

"In love with you!" Wes and David said simultaneously as they anxiously spied on their friend from nearby.

"_.. going on a road trip this Saturday so I won't be able to take you out for dinner."_

"AGHHH." David covered his face with his hands and banged his head on the wall.

"There, there, kid. You know Blaine isn't the most intelligent person around here do you?" Wes shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Aren't you concerned at all?" David's voice was muffled as his hand covered his whole face.

"Of course I am."

"Then?"

"Oh look! Free pastries!" The pastry sign opposite the room attracted Wes to it and he was about to make his way there when David pulled him back.

"They'll see you, you idiot!"

"Nah, it's okay, I'll pretend I'm a cat. It works most of the time, since Jeff didn't spot me when I walked into his room to steal his PSP."

"That's cause he wasn't even in his room. In fact, he was about more than 10 kilometres away from his room." David said matter-of-factly.

".. Whatever." Wes ignored his friend and proceeded to the pastry stand.

"Oh no." David covered his face once more as he waited for all hell to break loose.

-3—

"Hey, Wes what are you doing here?" Blaine frowned as he spotted his friend walking past their table and towards the direction of the pastry stand.

"Meow." Came his reply.

"WES."

"What? I mean, MEOW?" Wes turned around as soon as his name was called.

"What are you doing here? Are you spying on us?" Blaine questioned accusingly.

"Meow, meow meow." Wes shook his head, shrugged and proceeded to walk off when Blaine grabbed him by the wrist.

"What do you want? The pastries are calling out to momma!" Wes whined childishly. At this moment, David came and said, "Hahahaha. Look! Pastries! Hahahahhaha , sorry for interrupting! Hahahah, love you Blaine! Hahahha, and you too Kurt! See you around! Hahhahhaa " and dragged Wes away quickly.

"Sorry.. Don't mind them.. They're just being.. stupid." Blaine explained to Kurt.

"Haha, don't worry it's okay, Blaine. They're rather.. nice and amusing." Kurt frowned at his own lie.

"They're not. They're the epitome of hell." Blaine sighed.

"You shouldn't say that about your friends! Who are you texting in such a hurry anyway?"

"Errrr. No one. I'm fiddling with my phone, that's all."

David knew he was screwed when the text flashed on his screen.

**I want a clear explanation, LATER, and no shit about dinosaurs. –Blaine**

"This is amazingly delicious!" Wes exclaimed, his mouth covered with cream from the pastries.

"Oh shut up. I hate you."

"Love you too, David, love you too. But, _damn,_ these are good!"

That's when he knew never to trust Wes on a spying mission anymore.

**Omg, idk, was this major fail or whaattt |: Please Review! **


End file.
